Merchandise
Officially licensed merchandise for the ''Life is Strange'' franchise is available. Clothing can be bought from Insert Coin (UK) and Hot Topic (US). All clothing sold by Insert Coin are limited editions. History Insert Coin first released clothing in 2016 after being announced on October 21, 2015.Insert Coin Facebook pageInsert Coin TweetOfficial Instagram postOfficial Tweet On August 30, 2017, one day before the release of Life is Strange: Before the Storm, another range of clothing was announced. On September 28, 2018, another range of clothing for '' Life is Strange 2'' was released.Insert Coin Tweet On November 14, 2017, a raffle for a Life is Strange: Before the Storm-themed keyboard and mouse set was conducted.Twitter post by CorsairStore redeem page for the raffle On October 17, 2018, a raffle for a Life is Strange 2-themed Corsair K68 RGB keyboard was conducted on Twitter.Twitter post by Corsair Square Enix Some merchandise is available as part of the Square Enix's reward programAvailable rewards in the Square Enix NA Store: * Chloe's necklace (400 Pts) * Life is Strange: Before the Storm artbook (100 Pts) * Hawt Dawg Man mug (300 Pts) * Life is Strange artbook (300 Pts) Insert Coin Clothing Life is Strange Blackwell_Bigfoots-01.jpg|Blackwell Bigfoots (varsity jacket). Blackwell_Bigfoots-02.jpg|Blackwell Bigfoots (varsity jacket). Blackwell_Bigfoots-03.jpg|Blackwell Bigfoots (varsity jacket). Jane_Doe-01.jpg|Jane Doe. Misfit_Skull-02.jpg|Misfit Skull. Misfit_Skull-01.jpg|Misfit Skull. Schrodingers_Cat-01.jpg|Schrodingers Cat. Schrodingers_Cat-02.jpg|Schrodingers Cat. Two_Whales_Diner-02.jpg|Two Whales Diner. Two_Whales_Diner-01.jpg|Two Whales Diner. Hawt_Dawg_Man-01.jpg|Hawt Dawg Man. Insert Coin ft Life is Strange CLOTHES!! Life is Strange - 2018 Editions Jane_Doe_2018-01.jpg|Jane Doe 2018. Jane_Doe_2018-02.jpg|Jane Doe 2018. Max_Doe-01.jpg|Max Doe. Max_Doe-02.jpg|Max Doe. Max_Moth-01.jpg|Max Moth. Max_Moth-02.jpg|Max Moth. Before the Storm Punk_doe-01.jpg|Punk Doe. Punk_doe-02.jpg|Punk Doe. Firewalk-01.jpg|Firewalk. Firewalk-02.jpg|Firewalk. Arcadia_Bay_ringer-01.jpg|Arcadia Bay Ringer. Arcadia_Bay_ringer-02.jpg|Arcadia Bay Ringer. Before the Storm - 2018 Editions Blackwell_varsity_jacket.jpg|Blackwell Academy (varsity jacket). Blackwell_varsity_jacket_male.jpg|Blackwell Academy (varsity jacket). Insert_Coin_Chloe_female.jpg|Chloe. Insert_Coin_Chloe.jpg|Chloe. Insert_Coin_fire_female.jpg|City on Fire. Insert_Coin_fire_male.jpg|City on Fire. Insert_Coin_Raven_female.jpg|Raven. Insert_Coin_Raven_male.jpg|Raven. Insert_Coin_HDM_female.jpg|Hawt Dawg. Insert_Coin_HDM_male.jpg|Hawt Dawg. Insert_Coin_Lighthouse_female.jpg|Arcadia Bay Lighthouse (dream sequence) - previously seen in Life is Strange: Season 1. Insert_Coin_Lighthouse_male.jpg|Arcadia Bay Lighthouse (dream sequence) - previously seen in Life is Strange: Season 1. Raven_Hair-01.jpg|Raven Hair. Raven_Hair-02.jpg|Raven Hair. Rorschach_Skull-01.jpg|Rorschach Skull. Rorschach_Skull-02.jpg|Rorschach Skull. Arcadia_Bay_Garage-01.jpg|Arcadia Bay Garage. Arcadia_Bay_Garage-02.jpg|Arcadia Bay Garage. Cone_of_Fire-01.jpg|Cone of Fire. Cone_of_Fire-02.jpg|Cone of Fire. Tarot_Tower-01.jpg|Tarot Tower. Tarot_Tower-02.jpg|Tarot Tower. Awesome_Dragon-01.jpg|Awesome Dragon. Awesome_Dragon-02.jpg|Awesome Dragon. Cat_Pirate-01.jpg|Cat Pirate (Chloe) - "Farewell" bonus episode. Cat_Pirate-02.jpg|Cat Pirate (Chloe) - "Farewell" bonus episode. Release_Me-01.jpg|Release Me! (Max) - "Farewell" bonus episode. Release_Me-02.jpg|Release Me! (Max) - "Farewell" bonus episode. Life is Strange 2 Released prior to Episode 2 Insert_Coin_Wolf_Squad_female.jpg|Wolf Squad. Insert_Coin_Wolf_Squad_male.jpg|Wolf Squad. Wolf_Squad-01-updated.jpg|Wolf Squad (worn by new model). Wolf_Squad-02-updated.jpg|Wolf Squad (worn by new model). Insert_Coin_Space_Mission_female.jpg|Space Mission. Insert_Coin_Space_Mission_male.jpg|Space Mission. Space_Mission-01-updated.jpg|Space Mission (worn by new model). Space_Mission-02-updated.jpg|Space Mission (worn by new model). Concept Designs Life-is-strange-merch-1.jpg Life-is-strange-merch-2.jpg Life-is-strange-merch-3.jpg Life-is-strange-merch-4.jpg Hot Topic Merchandise TBA Forbidden Planet Merchandise On March 8th, 2019, the official Life is Strange social media accounts released news that a range of merchandise would be released by Forbidden Planet on April 15, 2019. The range is currently open for pre-orders. Listed items are those below: Forbidden_Planet_SkullTravelPass.png|Travel Pass Holder: Chloe's Misfit Skull (£2.99) Forbidden_Planet_GuitarTravelPass.png|Travel Pass Holder: Guitar (£2.99) Forbidden_Planet_SkullCoaster.png|Coaster: Chloe's Misfit Skull (£2.99) Forbidden_Planet_GuitarCoaster.png|Coaster: Guitar (£2.99) Forbidden_Planet_SkullMug-01.png|Mug: Chloe's Misfit Skull - side 1 (£7.99) Forbidden_Planet_SkullMug-02.png|Mug: Chloe's Misfit Skull - side 2 Forbidden_Planet_SkullMug-03.png|Mug: Chloe's Misfit Skull - design Forbidden_Planet_GuitarMug-01.png|Mug: Guitar - side 1 (£7.99) Forbidden_Planet_GuitarMug-02.png|Mug: Guitar - side 2 Forbidden_Planet_Tshirt_Skull-02.png|T-shirt: Chloe's Misfit Skull (£14.99) Forbidden_Planet_Tshirt_MaxMoth-02.png|T-shirt: Max's Deaths Head Moth sic (£14.99) Forbidden_Planet_Tshirt_Arcadia-02.png|T-shirt - Before the Storm: Arcadia Bay (£14.99) Forbidden_Planet_Tshirt_Guitar-01.png|T-shirt - Before the Storm: Rachael's Guitar sic (£14.99) On the promotional image for the merchandise, there are three items that do not appear to be part of the range currently available for pre-ordering. Two of these items feature the sugar skull design by DONTNOD artist Fred Augis, and the third is the "Hello World" design on a travel pass holder. It is unknown at this time if these were originally planned designs or will be released at a future date. Forbidden_Planet_April2019merch-01.png|April 2019 merchandise from Forbidden Planet - promotional image. External Links * Insert Coin Life is Strange * Hot Topic Life is Strange References ru:Мерчендайз Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Before the Storm Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Behind the Scenes (Season 1)